


Merci

by asrial



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Ghosts, Loki's Kids, M/M, Specter, and is good, tony is a father
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony a épousé Loki. Leur premier enfant est né. Tony a enfin ce que Yinsen lui avait fait remarquer ne pas avoir : une famille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merci

Tony reposa le bébé dans son berceau.  
Il était bleu, comme sa mère.   
Mais pour Tony, il était le plus beau bébé de la création.  
Loki avait failli s'effondrer, totalement hystérique, lorsque Bruce lui avait mis son fils dans les bras.  
Il était bleu…bleu…un monstre.  
Il avait encore donné naissance à un monstre.  
Il s'était effondré en larmes, persuadé que Tony allait les chasser si même il ne tuait pas l'enfant.  
Il s'était excusé immédiatement auprès de son époux, désolé, honteux et consterné de n'être finalement réellement jamais capable de faire quelque chose de bien.  
Tony avait mis un moment avant de se sortir de sa stupeur.  
Non d'avoir un fils bleu, mais de l'hystérie de Loki.  
Il avait doucement prit le bébé dans ses bras, s'était assis sur le bord du lit puis avait passé un bras autours des épaules de son dieu préféré.  
Il l'avait embrassé sur le front puis lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir un bébé aussi beau.  
Ça avait fait taire Loki pour le compte.  
Les yeux rouges de larmes, agrandis par l'angoisse, le jeune jotun l'avait longuement fixé dans rien dire, incapable de détacher son regard du sourire émerveillé de Tony qui n'en pouvait plus de contempler le trésor endormit dans ses bras.

"- Loki… Il est magnifique…Le plus beau bébé de l'univers."  
"- Il est bleu !"  
"- Et ça lui va comme un gant. Il est superbe…."

Le petit bébé avait ouvert les yeux puis, lentement avait tendu son petit poing vers le visage de son père.  
Tony avait donné son index au nouveau-né qui s'y était accroché avec une force déjà prodigieuse. Le milliardaire avait éclaté de rire.

"- Il tient de son tonton Thor ! Ou de son tonton Steve. Je sais pas. Mais en tout cas, il a déjà une force de fou."

Petit à petit, Loki s'était calmé.  
Tony ne lui en voulait pas. Tony aimait leur enfant malgré sa tare.  
Puis le bébé était passé dans les bras de chacun de ses oncles et tantes Avengers.  
Lorsque Coulson l'avait pris dans les bras, le bébé avait miaulé de plaisir.  
Puis il avait changé.  
Sa peau était devenue rose comme celle d'un humain.  
Un peu inquiet, Phil avait rendu le bébé à sa mère pendant que Clint charriait l'agent.

"- Dieu soit loué, ce bébé a décidé de prendre l'un des deux seuls modèles viables de cette famille."

Loki n'avait pu qu'en convenir.  
Coulson avait donc été bombardé parrain du bébé. Et Steve marraine.  
Et pas de protestation s'il vous plait.  
Le jotun avait été à la fois soulagé et inquiet de voir que son enfant avait de la magie.  
Mais pouvait-on attendre autre chose de l'enfant de Tony Stark et Loki Laufeyson ?

Dans le lit, Loki dormait, épuisé.  
Leur fils était un enfant très sage mais il restait un petit bébé de deux semaines.  
Il ne faisait pas encore ses nuits, sans compter que sa double ascendance était problématique pour nourrir l'enfant.  
Aucun lait maternisé ne lui réussissait.  
Loki était heureux d'allaiter son fils, mais c'était quand même fatiguant pour lui.   
Tony s'amusait toujours de voir la réaction de leurs amis lorsque Loki nourrissait leur enfant devant eux.  
Ils ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de sa petite poitrine d'adolescente gonflée de lait.  
Loki avait assuré à Tony qu'elle disparaitrait quand leur bébé serait sevré.  
Tony lui faisait confiance.   
Mais il n'avouerait jamais qu'il trouvait affreusement érotique de voir Loki allaiter leur enfant.  
Lui donner un nom avait été homérique encore.  
Une fois la stupeur de la grossesse passée et un Thor extatique d'être encore tonton calmé, chacun y était allé de sa proposition.  
Finalement, c'était Clint qui avait remporté le cocotier avec sa proposition. Elle était aussi simple qu'élégante, acceptable aussi bien par les humains que par les Asgardiens.  
Le bébé était donc Erik Stark Lokison.  
Simple, digne, parfait.

Tony caressa une dernière fois la joue bleue de son fils.  
S'il était du même bleu que Loki sous sa forme de jotun, le bébé semblait incapable d'émettre du froid comme ses aïeuls de sang pur, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.  
Loki avait tenu à ce que le bébé soit reconnu par toutes ses familles.  
Odin n'avait pu faire autrement que de reconnaître le bébé bien rose (dans les bras de Phil) comme fils héritier de Loki (puisque le seul "humain") et troisième dans la lignée de succession du trône après Thor et Loki eux-mêmes. Thor n'avait toujours pas d'enfants.  
Certains nobles avaient hurlés mais si Loki et Tony n'étaient pas mariés selon la loi Asgard, ils l'étaient devant celle des hommes.  
Le bébé était tout à faire légitime.  
Puis, cette fois bleu dans les bras de Steve, Loki avait été présenté son fils à ses frères jotuns.  
Alors qu'Odin et la cours d'Asgard avaient crispés de devoir accepter cet enfant qui resterait pour eux toujours un bâtard a tellement de niveaux que ça en devenait suspect, les jotuns n'avaient fait que se réjouir de la naissance de leur petit prince si minuscule.  
Loki avait dû lutter pendant tout son séjour contre Heldlindi qui semblait fasciné par son minuscule neveu et trouvait toutes les excuses possibles pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
Quand il avait commencé à faire des montées de lait, Byleist avait demandé à son mini ainé avec tout le tact possible de "se barrer de là avant qu'il ne fasse une grossesse nerveuse"  
Loki en avait été désolé pour son cadet.  
"- Et essaye de dormir toute la nuit, hein mon bébé ? Papa et maman ont besoin de dormir."

Encore quelque chose qui mettait la plus part des humains mal à l'aise mais qui ne défrisait personne dans leur famille bizarre élargie.  
Loki était "maman". C'était logique puisque c'était lui qui avait porté Erik. Mais il restait quand même un "Il".  
Tony anticipait les "Ma maman, il….." quand le bébé irait à l'école.  
Et les convocations de la maitresse qui irait avec.  
L'ingénieur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire d'avance.  
Entre son mari, leur enfant, leurs amis Avengers, les familles de son époux, ses autres enfants étranges que Loki avait fini par promettre à Tony de lui faire rencontrer… Leur famille était aussi bizarre que particulière.  
Et Tony n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.  
Il alla prendre une douche rapide, puis revint vers le lit où Loki dormait déjà.  
Il se glissa sous la couette légère.  
Immédiatement, son mari se retourna pour venir le prendre dans ses bras et poser sa joue sur son torse. Une main légère se posa sur l'ark puis Loki lâcha un immense soupir de bien-être.  
Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Tony pour s'endormir.

###############################

Il rêvait.  
Tout au moins, c'était la seule explication.  
Il était en suisse, ce fameux réveillon.  
Celui qui avait déclenché tellement de souffrances et de destructions.  
Il reconnaissait les visages sans vraiment pouvoir leur donner un nom.  
Ils n'avaient…Finalement pas vraiment d'importance.  
On glissa un verre dans sa main.  
Machinalement, il le porta à ses lèvres.  
Ce n'était pas de l'alcool.  
Il avait très largement diminué sa consommation d'alcool quand Loki était entré dans sa vie. Dès qu'il avait appris que le jotun portait leur enfant, il avait totalement arrêté.  
Il ne serait pas le père alcoolique qu'Howard avait été pour lui.  
Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres.  
Son fils…Son mari… La prunelle de ses yeux…le centre de sa vie….

"- Alors finalement, vous l'avez fait remettre ?"

La voix au fort accent fit sursauter Tony.

"- Y…Yinsen ?"

Le médecin au sourire si doux le fixait avec le sourire qu'aurait dû avoir Howard pour son fils à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à se dépasser. Un sourire fier, un sourire plein d'orgueil.

"- Votre Ark. Vous l'aviez enlevé après le Mandarin. Pourquoi l'avoir fait remettre ?"

Tony fixait le médecin avec stupeur.  
Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve bizarre ?  
Et pourquoi était-ce le vieux Yinsen qui était là ? Celui qui était mort pour sauver sa vie ?

"- PAPA !!! Je peux prendre une part de tarte ?"

Une petite fille de huit ans environ se rua dans les jambes du médecin.

"- Bien sur ma chérie."  
"- Ho ! Bonjour monsieur !!!"  
"- Heu….bonjour…." Salua Tony.

Oui…Yinsen avait eu une famille qui était morte…A Gulmira…Là ou IronMan avait réellement fait sa première apparition.  
Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.  
Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?  
Et qui était cette femme toute de noire vêtue, rigide à l'autre bout de la pièce, un voile sur le visage.

"- Allons Stark. Vous ne voudriez pas gênez notre hôtesse." Le gronda doucement le médecin de cette voix si douce et pourtant tellement….Presque tendre…. 

La boule dans la gorge de Stark se fit plus large alors qu'il réalisait que cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie était devenu pour lui….lui avait donné davantage en deux petits mois que son père en dix-sept longues années.  
Une larme roula sur la joue de l'ingénieur.  
Tout ce qu'il avait à présent, Loki…Leur enfant…Sa famille…Ses amis…  
Tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il avait fait, toutes les vies qu'il avait sauvés….  
Tout existait grâce à ce simple mortel, ce simple humain qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne.  
Ce simple humain qui avait vu en lui un potentiel qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé.  
Yinsen le fixait sans rien dire avec ce sourire paternel qui l'avait soutenu pendant deux mois…Qui l'avait soutenu depuis l'Afghanistan.  
Un peu comme un ange gardien dont on invoque le nom quand rien ne va, non pour avoir de l'aide, mais juste pour avoir l'impression que quelqu'un est là, que quelqu'un écoute parce que personne d'autre ne le fait. Parce que personne ne cherche à voir au-delà de l'évidence.  
Il avait fallu Loki pour que Tony découvre et comprenne qu'il n'était peut-être pas si seul au monde.  
Mais c'était Yinsen qui avait été sa béquille pendant si longtemps. Ce pauvre toubib mort au milieu de nulle part et dont le corps n'avait de tombe qu'une grotte effondré dans une montagne Afghane… Et une plaque de marbre perdu dans un cimetière anonyme au côté des tombes tout aussi vides de sa femme et de ses enfants….Juste parce que Tony n'avait pu les laisser dans l'anonymat. Ils étaient importants pour lui.  
C'était un hommage stupide, mais il avait eu besoin de le lui rendre…De le leur rendre.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.  
Tony réalisa qu'il sanglotait à chaude larmes.

"- Alors Stark. Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?"

L'ingénieur secoua la tête incapable de répondre.

"- Allons…. Parlez-moi plutôt de vous, Star. Vous qui n'aviez rien…Avez-vous une vraie famille à présent ?

Toujours en larmes, Tony hocha la tête.  
Le sourire du médecin s'élargit, plus doux et plus tendre encore. Comme un grand-père qui apprend qu'il a un premier petit fils.

"- Vraiment ? Comment vont-ils ? Racontez-moi."

Incapable de retenir ses larmes, Tony lui raconta.   
Le retour de Loki, les mois à se tourner autour, les semaines à réaliser qu'il y avait plus que de l'attirance physique, les Avengers, leur groupe étrange et pourtant si soudé qu'ils étaient une vraie famille. Peut-être même plus encore parce que le sang n'avait rien à faire dans leur affection, dans l'amour qu'ils avaient les uns pour les autres. Il lui parla d'Erik, d'Odin, de Frigga, de Byleist et d'Heldlindi. Il lui parla de ses enfants qui n'étaient pas encore les siens mais juste ceux de Loki et qu'il attendait de rencontrer avec impatience. Il lui parla de ses plaisirs simples de juste se réveiller avec Loki dans ses bras, la main sur son ark qui le protégeait de toute magie agressive comme celle de Doom ou de Thanos. Le reprendre n'avait pas été un sacrifice pour être certain de pouvoir protéger sa famille élargie. Au contraire.  
Il l'avait fait avec joie.  
Comme Yinsen avait sacrifié sa vie pour le sauver lui. Parce qu'il savait qu'il préparait l'avenir.  
Il fut intarissable sur son bébé adoré, sur son mari et leur famille.  
Il pleurait mais même dans ses larmes, Tony riait.  
Il riait de ses souvenirs merveilleux qui étaient à présent sa vie, sa famille…Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais espéré avoir et qu'un petit prince exilé lui avait offert avec la même stupeur effrayé qu'il l'avait reçu.  
Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin de parler, Yinsen le fixait toujours avec ce même sourire tranquille, apaisant et affectueux.

"- Etes-vous heureux ?"

Tony hocha la tête.  
Sa gorge serrée lui faisait si mal qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait encore parler.

"- Bien bien…C'est très bien…."

Le médecin finit son verre.

"- Papa !!! Il faut y aller !!!"

La petite fille vint prendre la main de son père.  
Avant d'être entrainé par l'énergique petite fille, Yinsen lui posa une dernière fois la main sur l'épaule.

"- Tout va bien à présent."

Les larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur les joues de Tony qui hocha encore la tête.

"- Au revoir Stark. Notre hôtesse ne nous a que trop attendu. Elle a déjà été bien urbaine de nous laisser venir vous voir. Mais je devais savoir. Je devais voir si tout allait bien pour vous."

Yinsen lui sourit une dernière fois puis suivit sa fille qui courait au-devant de lui vers la large porte de la salle de bal grande ouverte.   
Autour de lui, Tony ne voyait pas les ombres des autres personnes, si même il y en avait vraiment, qui dansaient sans fin.  
Puis la femme en noir et voilée inclina sa tête dans sa direction avant de suivre le médecin sans un bruit.  
Tony retrouva juste assez de voix pour la remercier.

"- Merci Héla."

La déesse se figea puis s'inclina un tout petit peu plus bas avant de refermer la porte de la salle sur les deux âmes qu'elle avait libéré de son domaine juste un instant.

##################################

Tony ouvrit les yeux.  
Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes mais son sourire était si large….  
Pour la première fois depuis des années, un poids qui l'oppressait avait enfin quitté sa poitrine.  
Yinsen était mort pour lui, mais il avait honoré sa mémoire.  
Il avait fait ce qu'il devait.  
Et il avait à présent la plus belle famille du monde.  
Heureux malgré ses larmes, il embrassa Loki qui dormait sur le front puis le serra plus étroitement contre lui.  
Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps.  
Il se sentait…Tellement bien….  
Il était…Enfin lui-même…..

~fin~


End file.
